Fairest Holds All The Cards
by Xanthophobiac
Summary: Ikkaku may think that he's the boss when the bindings are gone, but there's one person who knows that he's in control, no matter what his lover thinks.


_Disclaimer: Thank Tite Kubo for these fabulous characters_

_--_

"Yumi..." Ikkaku looked through bleary eyes up at the brunette man sitting on his chest, "Don't tease me like this. Please Yumi!"

"Oh but you're so beautiful like this Ikkaku. Your eyes are so dark and your skin so tight. Not to mention," The smaller of the two ground his hips backwards into the hard flesh against his backside, "how beautiful you are when you're hard." Yumichika leaned forward and licked at the sweaty crook of his lover's neck.

Ikkaku grunted and tried to pull his hands free of the bindings that held him to the sofa. Unfortunately for him, Yumichika knew his way around a knot. The bald man groaned again as the other pressed his own erection against Ikkaku's stomach as he kissed his neck.

"Say it Ikkaku," Yumi purred, "_Beg_ for it."

"No way!" Ikkaku would never beg for something as trivial as release. A strangle moan said otherwise though as Yumichika quickly dipped down and engulfed him with soft lips.

The fiery heat would have been enough to send the man over the edge had it not been for two things. First, the tease of a man pulled back as quickly as he had started. Second, was the enchanted band encircling the base of his cock. Some stupid device created by Urahara, a man now cursed in Ikkaku's mind. That stupid device had kept him on the edge of orgasm for two hours now though and his body was aching for release so bad it had him almost in tears.

"Come on now, there's no need to be prideful about this. I could keep you here in agony for as long as I wanted," Yumi stroked at the highly sensitive skin of Ikkaku's cock, teasing the tense organ even more. "Let me know how much you want it."

"Ngh," Ikkaku continued to fight against his bonds until something pressed itself against his lips. Without his notice, Yumichika had moved again, scooting forward this time and pressing the tip of his member to Ikkaku's lips, "No way!" His protest would have continued if Yumichika hadn't taken this opportunity to push the first few inches into the other's mouth.

"If you won't beg for it, then I'm going to make you work for it." Ikkaku looked up at the other in disbelief. He was met by a rather smug look, "Come on, you know what I want and I know what you want," Yumichika gave a little thrust, watching in delight as Ikkaku actually wrapped his lips around the cock in his mouth and gave a little lick, "See," He patted the other's cheek, "You give me what I want," A little moan punctuated his speech, "And I'll be sure to give you what you want."

Instinct was starting to take over as Ikkaku started to coax the flesh into his mouth with his tongue, unable to move his head at the moment. His initial disgust turned to fascination quickly. The taste wasn't bitter offensive as he had thought it might be and instead, he found it very much like any other part of his lover except for the faint musk and the slightly salty taste of precum as it leaked into his mouth. He ran his tongue greedily over the slit, trying to gather all of the tasty drops. Yumichika reached forward and held onto the sides of Ikkaku's head, pressing farther into the waiting mouth, stopping only when Ikkaku gave a little jolt, letting him know he couldn't go on any further.

"God Ikkaku, do you have any idea how good this feels?" Yumi pulled out slowly before sinking his member back into the warm mouth, grazing the waiting tongue ever so smoothly. Ikkaku made a mumbled noise of agreement in his throat, sending a wave of pleasure through the other's groin.

Yumichika's shout of 'Fuck!' had probably been heard halfway across the division as the delicate man flew back from his lover; his cock still throbbing visibly. Ikkaku just watched him with a smug look on his face, his eyelids lowered as he panted for breath.

"Okay," Yumi darted back across the room and snapped the ring off of Ikkaku and quickly loosened the bonds enough that the other could snap them easily. In a second, Ikkaku had Yumichika under him and was already lifting slim legs out of his way. In just a few more seconds, he was at his lover's slicked entrance and before either of them could think any further, Ikkaku was sinking himself into the writing body beneath him

"Ngh! Shit! Be careful you oaf! I take the time to prepare for you, the least you can do is be a little gentler!" Ikkaku loved watching Yumichika get fired up like that, spouting the first things that came to his mind. Ikkaku just bent to bite his lover's neck as an answer though, starting up a fast rhythm that would satisfy them both.

Yumichika couldn't stop the moans that escaped his mouth as his legs were pushed up some. Ikkaku's calloused hands were on his thighs to keep them out of his way as he worked his body in and out of his lover's. Neither of them was going to last long like this and they knew it. They'd both been waiting for hours for this time to come.

"Gods, you're so warm," Ikkaku mumbled, biting hard into the tender flesh of his lover's neck. Yumichika's cry was a little strangled as he brought his hands up to grip the shoulders above him, driving his nails in so hard that little droplets of blood began to form around them. Ikkaku growled dangerously, his hips thrusting faster until the orgasm that he had held off for two hours finally overtook him.

Ikkaku gave a few last thrusts as he shot into his lover, stroking the cock that lay between them until Yumichika gave a long shudder and let his own fluids pool on his chest.

He waited until the other started to relax before Ikkaku took his chance to show his dominance, collapsing onto Yumichika's chest and giving the already bitten shoulder another good mark.

The fairer shared a secret smile with no one in particular though as he pulled his fingers to his mouth and sucked the tangy blood from his fingers. Ikkaku could think he was the one in control all he liked, but Yumichika knew who had really been holding the leash the entire time.

--

_So, I found this little gem in my notebook. It's a little old, so the writign wasn't as good, and this version is after my major surgery on it. I really do love this couple, they are just fabulous. Um...this one kind of sucks...hang around a little and there should be some good stuff up in a few weeks coming. Gotta love long road trips and lots of time to think. Thank you for reading and I'd love to hear from you, as always._


End file.
